Star Crossed Lovers
by XDr. JekyllX
Summary: They go by many names but, we know them as The Star Guardians! In this story you will learn the tale of the two most powerful of the Guardians. One of them hellbent and determined to see that things are done her way, while the other seeks peace, love, and comradery amongst her teammates. Both of them secretly crazy for the other. (Lux,Jinx)
1. Arch I: The Call, Ch 1 The Radiant

**As a Star Guardian fades, their power is reborn in new protectors. Star Guardians are chosen for their strength and resolve, but above all, they are chosen for their courage. It often signals a cataclysmic battle elsewhere in the universe when multiple Star Guardians are chosen to serve at once.**

Lux sat at her desk wishing the class would be over. It wasn't that she disliked her classes it was actually quite the contrary. Lux enjoyed everything about her school. She was quite popular, and very smart, all while still upholding her kind caring nature.

She even tutor those who asked. Not very many people disliked Lux, except for maybe the noxian transfer students they didn't much care for any of the people at the school. As Lux twiddled her fingers she was caught daydreaming by the professor. His name was Ryze; however he'd correct you without hesitation if you forgot to address him as Professor Ryze.

"Since you seem to find meteorology so fascinating," he started with since Lux had been staring out the window beforehand, "Perhaps you can tell us which circumstances permit a double rainbow..." Professor Ryze instructed her.

Lux had to cover her mouth to suppress a chortle. "Well sir, a double rainbow is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?" Lux finished with a smile.

Professor Ryze stood dumbfounded but then he ought to have known better than to try to spring a question about rainbows on Luxana Crownguard. The class laughed historically.

"Alright alright! Enough! Everyone calm down! Miss Crownguard you'll do well to pay attention." Professor Ryze told her.

"Yes sir. My apologies." She said.

Professor Ryze seemed satisfied with that. Just then the bell rang for lunch. As everyone began packing there things into there bags Professor Ryze shouted for everyone to make sure they studied the content as there may be a pop quiz tomorrow.

As Lux made her way to the cafeteria for lunch a few people approached her. It turned out to be people in her band class.

"Hey it's Lux right?!" One of the girls asked. "Um yes... It is and you are?"

"Sorry my names Lindsey, these are my friends. We were wondering if perhaps we could join you for lunch?" The girl asked her and her friends grinning hopefully.

"Oh! Um, sure!" Lux replied happily. Despite her popularity she didn't have many genuine friends. She tried to avoid it since her life was rather dangerous.

"Great! We have so many things we want to ask you." Lindsey said.

As Lux was led by the trio to the cafeteria she recalled when she'd been called upon by the First Star.

~2 years earlier~

As lux walked home she watched as her brother Garen Crownguard joked and laughed with his buddy on the basketball team. Him and his best friend Jarvan were bragging amongst each other about how they'd beat the tar out of the Noxus high team and ended there winning streak at long last.

Lux was happy that Her brother had made such a good friend since there moving into town two weeks ago. She did however miss the time that they'd spend together. Sometimes they'd stay up late watching scary movies eating junk food or playing cards or sometimes she'd tutor her older brother in the subjects he was weaker in.

It was normal sibling stuff. After this night however her life would never be the same. As they walked down the street the house next to them exploded outward sending debris everywhere and knocking the three of them over. Garen got up first and immediately looked around for Lux. "Lux! Where are you?!" He said frantically.

"I'm here Garen!" Lux called trying to push a sheet of plywood off of herself.

Garen immediately rushed over to help her. He lifted the plywood off her with ease and then helped her up. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

Lux nodded. Just then Jarvan called out from where he lay on the asphalt, "LOOK OUT!"

At that moment before either of them could blink. Garen was swatted away by what look like nothing. But as there was as great gust of wind as he was knocked away. Garen smashed into the face of the house across the street cratering through the wall and into the house itself. Lux's eye went wide with fear,

"G-Garen?" She said meekly. Upon closer inspection the transparent silhouette of a large creature could be seen. Frozen with fear lux couldn't move.

Jarvan picked up a broken wooden stud with a sharp edge. He jumped and stabbed the partially invisible creature. It yowled violently before swatting Jarvan away in the same fashion. "N-no." Lux said falling to her knees.

Just then a gunshot sounded and blood spurted from the creature where the bullet hit it. Lux looked over and saw Garen who had come back out of the house although, beaten and bloodied, was equipped with a shot gun. He then stumbled out further pumping the shotgun discharging the used shell and loading the next one, "LUX RUN!" He shouted.

As Lux saw Garen pump slug after slug into the creature it seemed to be working. Basic survival instincts taking over, Lux stood back up albeit stumbling at first and ran... She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care.

It took awhile but then she realized she'd just abandoned her brother leaving him to the mercy of some bloodthirsty monster. Lux stopped and turned around but when she went to start moving again... She didn't.

'What the hell?! He's your brother Lux! You need to move. He wouldn't hesitate, so then why am I?!' "Dammit! Move!!" Lux shouted out herself to no avail. Just then a bright pink light shone down from the sky. Lux looked up and saw a star brighter then any other in the sky.

Lux then heard a soothing voice as clear as the star was bright.

"Do you wish to protect those precious to you?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Lux questioned wondering what was going on.

"I am the First Star, I can offer to you the strength to defend those dear to you. But the price is steep..."

"The first star? What?" Lux asked confused. "Time is short, your brother's life hangs in the balance. Do you wish to save him?" The voice asked.

"Y-yes please! I want to help him but, I'm scared." Lux said tears falling to the ground.

"Very well... Then rise. Rise as a protector of all that the stars illuminate. As a Star Guardian! The Radiant, Luxana Crownguard."

Lux then felt a fire in her heart spark to life. A burning desire to protect all things. She was then enveloped in a pink veil of light her blonde colored pigtails changed to a bright pink, her school uniform transformed into a much more vibrant outfit in a brilliant display of light, and lastly a pink scepter with stars on either side materialized in front of her.

Lux stood and the scepter began spinning clockwise in front of her. She then looked forward. She could she a dark purple aura burning in the distance. Lux placed her hands behind the spinning scepter and channeled her energy. The words then floated to her lips, "Burn away the shadows."

She then reared back as a bright light charged in front of her scepter, "Haaaa!!!" She shouted letting loose a colossal blast of light.

The night for a brief moment was stolen by the light.

~present~

"Lux?"

Lux jumped as she realized she had been daydreaming, they were sitting at the cafeteria table tray of food sitting in front of her. She hadn't even realized she'd sat down yet. "Sorry, you were saying?" She asked.

"Are you alright Lux? You seemed pretty deep in thought." Lindsey said.

Lux sighed.

"Yea sorry I just... I'm gunna go... See you in class?" Lux asked smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, um sure." Lindsey agreed albeit a bit disappointed.

Lux got up with her tray and threw it away she wasn't very hungry. Thinking about that night ruined her appetite. Although she did save her brother Jarvan had been killed on impact once he'd been hit. He died trying to protect her.

Garen didn't know she'd saved him only that he'd been knocked unconscious after helping Lux escape. He woke up in a hospital bed. He was pretty down when he heard that Jarvan had died but as the First Star erases all victims memories of the void beasts he'd remembered the house exploding only and was told by doctors that he was killed by shrapnel from the explosion.

But lux knew the truth. As per the rules of the Star Guardians however she must keep it all secret what really happened that night.

Not only that but lux couldn't keep close friends because of the risk of them getting hurt. As a result while Lux appeared to always be cheerful due to her popularity, it was merely a facade. She was actually very lonely and growing more regretful with her pact with the First Star by the day.

After the school day was over and night had fallen, Lux made her way to the old play ground she used to play on as a kid.

She sat down on the swing and swung slightly back and forth looking up at First Star. "Am I to carry this burden alone forever?"

No response as usual. Lux stood up and was about to leave when her powers activated involuntarily her Star Guardian equipment materializing quickly. She looked back up at First Star and what she saw made her heart flutter with excitement.

For stars of different color were descending from the heavens.

 **And so begins yet another adventure!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Arch I: The Call, Ch 2 The Anarchist

The First Star spoke, "these are your new allies Luxana, they will arrive in one weeks time." The First Star told her.

Lux's heart was beating fast in anticipation. She got increasingly excited as the four different stars descended. She wondered what her new allies would be like.

Jinx stood above her dead body in a phantasmal form. She had died trying to help her sister escape a mugging. They were on there way home from school in the city of Piltover, and a strange man had snuck up behind them.

Jinx however grew up in the slums before her sister got a job with the police force and came and liberated her from the poor lifestyle. As such, however Jinx was very street smart and heard the man before he ever had a chance to attack her sister. She dropped her bag spun around and as the man went to stab Vi she spun and kicked the knife from his hand.

"Gah! You damned bitch!" He shouted and then he pulled a gun. Vi was off duty and her training weapon was at the apartment. Jinx turned to her sister, "Run Vi!" She shouted. "I'll go call Caitlyn!" Vi said taking off so she could safely contact backup. Jinx picked up the mans knife and rushed him before he could bring the gun up all the way, "I won't let you!"

She plunged the knife into his shoulder without hesitation. He shouted a curse again and Jinx grinned until a gunshot sounded. Her grin vanished and was replaced with pale terror. She looked down at her stomach, where a smoking barrel still pointed at her abdomen. She released the knife that was still imbedded in his shoulder and stumbled back a couple feet before falling to her knees. Blood soaked through her school uniform.

The man then walked up to her and when she looked up she looked up into the barrel of his gun. Her eyes went wide in terror. 'No! Please! Not like this!' She thought. Her prayers went unanswered as another gunshot sounded and her body fell back onto the sidewalk her blood staining the pristine concrete.

Jinx looked down on her body regret filling her heart. The man began going through her pockets and bag looking for valuables. She was dead for sure but why was she still here? Just then a bright pink light shown down from the night sky. "What the-" Jinx squinted in the light.

"I sense you have regrets child..." a young female voice in the light spoke.

Jinx was confused but she was a ghost right now so she didn't question it. "Well yea; I guess I do... I didn't get to do much with my life. Not only that but to die in a mugging." She started.

"That is not the regret I feel emanating from your soul." The light spoke.

"I guess I regret not spending more time with my sister." She said honestly. "I can offer you a second chance at life... But there is a condition." The voice spoke.

Jinx's mood brightened immediately, "you can bring me back?!" Jinx asked.

"Not in the state your body is in now. Regardless the culprit must be stopped, he isn't human anymore, he's been touched by the void, look. Jinx turned and watched as the man drug her lifeless body into a nearby alley. Her body now concealed up to the knees by the shadows of the alleyway the silhouette of the man transformed into something buglike, wings erupted from his shoulder blades and his hands turned into some form of blades. Terrifying noises could be herd as it began consuming Jinx's body.

Just then Vi arrived with her gun but froze in terror. She saw Jinx's legs from around the side of the alley her body convulsing as the audible consumption continued. "No. No no! Stop!" Vi shouted as she rounded the corner and fired several shots at the creature until her magazine was empty. Tears streaming down her face Vi fell to her knees unable to move.

"No! Violet!!!" Not her too!" Jinx shouted turning to the light. "Please! Help her," she shouted, now crying as well.

"The condition I spoke of-"

The creature inched out of the darkness it's face now inches from Vi's as it growled angrily.

Jinx turned back and saw this and cried out in desperation, " I DON'T CARE! I don't care what your condition is please just help!" She pleaded.

"Very well... Then rise again as a vanguard of starlight! As a Star Guardian! Jinx Harleqyn, The Anarchist!" Jinx couldn't move suddenly. A new body materialized overtop of her soul. She had long scarlet tresses tied up in curly pigtails, and her shoulder blades bore tattoos of wings, one white and one black. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that stopped just below her breast but trailed behind her with a star broach, scarlet short shorts with a black belt that had a star buckle, long onyx stockings with gold trimming, arm warmers of the same nature, a unique hair piece, and pair of boots.

Jinx could feel a powerful energy within herself. She dashed down quickly cratering into the ground behind her sister startling the creature into backing off. Jinx appeared out of the smoke cloud with a snarl on her face. The creature angrily snarled in response before jumping over Vi and at her. Jinx growled angrily, "PISS OFF!" She shouted throwing her fist forward into the bug-like creature's face, sending it flying several stories into the air.

Jinx then materialized a black Star themed rocket launcher and charged her energy into it. Two wings of shining energy emerged from the tattoos on her back. Much like them, one was white and the other black. A few more moments passed before a white and black spinning projectile of vast energy shot forth, cratering the ground she stood upon.

The creature reached the peak of it's accent and then the projectile hit it. The explosion was so vast the entire city was sure to have seen it. The creature was no more. Jinx walked over to where Vi was still knelt. Jinx placed her hand on Vi's shoulder. "Are you okay Vi?" She asked her sister.

Through her sniffing and weeping she spoke, "What does it matter I'm all alone now. I abandoned my sister and that thing ripped her apart!" She shouted still delirious. "Wait... but Vi..." Then it dawned on her. She looked over to the mutilated corpse that used to be her body and then down at the hands of her new one. "I couldn't even save her." Vi blubbered.

She then tried to say, 'I'm Jinx.' But no words came out, and that confirmed it. It had to be the condition the light spoke of. A single tear escaped and then she knelt down, and wrapped her sister in probably the last embrace she'd ever be able to give her. She then looked Vi in the eyes and spoke, "This is NOT your fault Vi. This was bigger than the both of you. Go, mourn her. But don't ever think for a second that you had anything to do with her death. She wouldn't want you to live your life thinking you were responsible for this. It'd hurt her inside more knowing that your not living life to the fullest because of a decision she made."

Jinx then stood and walked behind her.

"Stay strong Violet," she said.

Then it dawned on Vi, "Hey! how do you know my-" she started as she spun around, but the girl was already gone, "name?"

Jinx floated in place several thousand feet in the air. Her wings were present again as she floated there tears streaming down her face. She sniffed and wiped her face. She then looked up into the night sky; there was a pink star that shone brighter than any other in the sky.

Jinx's expression turned serious and then she took off like a bolt of lightning, a sonic boom that sounded across two continents was left in her wake as she instantly went from zero to light-speed bound for the First Star.

Even at light-speed it still took her about two days to arrive.

The first star was vast.

"The condition you spoke of... What was it?"

"That question is redundant. I sense you already know what it was at this point," the star spoke.

"I want to hear it from you," Jinx spoke.

"Very well, my condition is that all ties with your previous life have been severed. It's better that way." The First Star spoke.

Jinx gritted her teeth angrily and then pointed her index finger at the First Star and as she spoke a vast charge of energy arched down her arm gathering at her fingertip, "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHATS BEST FOR ME!!!"

The energy compressed into a small supernovas worth of electrical energy and then shot down at the First Star warping space around it as it traveled.

There was a large explosion of energy and then the First Star shot forth a bolt of plasma blasting Jinx into unconsciousness.

The First Star then imploded in on itself compressing itself into another form. One like that of a young girl.

She then moved close to Jinx. She touched Jinx's forehead and a brief pink light flashed healing and reawakening her. She gasped and jumped back in surprise.

"I am truly sorry Jinx but I sense you also understand why it is necessary." The first star said. Jinx gritted her teeth again but nodded. With her voice beginning to break she spoke, "it'd be dangerous if I stayed there now..."

The First Star moved closer and wrapped Jinx in an embrace, "I know it won't be the same but you've a new family now. Your new life I promised begins now," she said releasing her and placing a single kiss upon her forehead. With that kiss came a flash of images in her mind of four others she would meet soon. A veil of Scarlet red light then enveloped her and began carrying her off back towards earth. She saw the young girl explode back into the form of the First Star again.

Jinx wiped her face slapped her cheeks and then turned towards her direction of travel and activated her wings again. Just then two little creatures appeared on either side of her, once again one was white and angelic the other black and more demonic in nature. Jinx smiled thinking about the creature of the void she'd killed, "The rest will share it's fate."

She then took off at light-speed again bound for her new home.

 **This story is gunna be probably pretty long I've got so many ideas for it!**

 ***･ﾟ･:.｡..｡.*･'(*ﾟﾟ*)'･:.｡. .｡.*･ﾟ･***


	3. Arc I: Ch 3 The Vigilant & The Cheerful

It was a normal day like any other at the glade. Lulu came to visit with pix and play for a while. She zoomed around the glade happily chasing after Pix, and sometimes Pix would chase after Lulu. They'd become very close friends since the day Lulu's life in bandle city changed drastically. All of her friends had died as time flew by.

As it turned out, one of the glades many magical properties slowed the progression of time to a snails pace. The last time she'd visited she had ended up staying for hundreds of years before she'd even thought about it. Upon her return bandle city was drastically different and all of her friends were gone, save for one...

Pix.

And so she returned to the glade and attempted to forget about her sorrows by playing and having fun. However as it turned out forgetting about those you care for is no easy task. As Pix flew around giggling as Lulu chased him; he looked behind himself to see that she'd stopped. When he'd approached a teardrop fell which he narrowly avoided.

Lulu sat down and rested against a nearby tree. Tears filled her eyes. Pix immediately flew up and hugged Lulu's cheek is was in a sense his fault for bringing her here in the first place. "They were probably so worried. I-I made them worry about me until they died." Lulu pouted.

A small ringing noise came from Pix.

"W-What no Pix this isn't your fault! I could never ever ever NEVER ever blame you!" Lulu told him.

Another ring.

"It's all gunna be okay Pix. I miss my friends a lot but it's my own fault for getting so easily distracted!" Lulu said trying to smile.

Pix twinkled. "What do mean fake smile! I never-hic, f-fake smile," Lulu said still tearing up. Pix wrapped his small arms as far as he could around Lulu's neck and Lulu simply began balling again.

Just then they heard some twigs snap in the distance. Lulu's ears perked up, and Pix twirled around. Lulu wiped her face and they both moved to the nearby bushes that outlooked a small clearing. Lulu and Pix peered through the bushes curiously and what they saw was just as curious.

It was another yordle. She was female, had long white pigtails, what appeared to be demcian armor, a war hammer that was much larger than herself, and appeared to be slightly older than Lulu.

Lulu concerned for the safety of the glade, and it's inhabitants leapt from the bush without hesitation.

The armored yordle jumped in surprise reaching for her hammer but stopped when she noticed Lulu was another yordle. "Hey! Who are you, and how'd you find this place?!" Lulu questioned. The pigtailed yordle looked around and scratched her head, "Are you local around these parts? Any chance you could tell me where I'm at? This forest isn't on my map." The newcomer explained, turning it so Lulu could see.

Lulu peered at the map the newcomers question distracting her. "Oh that's probably because one can only find this forest if led here by an inhabitant, or if horribly lost, at which point it'd just be dumb luck. The glade is magical like that, so it can't be mapped." Lulu explained before realizing she'd gotten distracted again.

"I see, hmm..." the yordle responded.

"H-hey! Just a second I'm the one asking the questions here!" Lulu exclaimed pointing a finger at the bright haired yordle, "Who are you, and How did you find this place?!" She reiterated.

The newcomer chuckled putting her map away, "Well... My name, is Poppy. I'm on a mission find the rightful owner of this," she said pulling the hammer off her back and sat the head down on the ground so Lulu could see. When the hammer hit the ground a shockwave pulsed though the glade causing Lulu and Poppy to bounce once in place. Lulu was deadpanning.

"As for how I got here it's like you said I guess, just dumb luck." Poppy said knocking on her head, sticking her tongue out, and winking in a sheepish manner. "You see, much like your forest here; the hammer of Orlon is a powerful magical relic. But it's true power can only be realized in the hands of it's chosen one. So that's my mission. How bout you?" Poppy asked.

Poppy snapped out of her daze over the hammer and spoke, "Oh! My name is Lulu. I guess you could say I'm a really good friends with those here in the glade. Ah- wait a sec you did it again! Stop taking advantage of my short attention span!" Lulu complained.

Poppy chuckled,"You're cute Lulu." She told the fae scorcoress patting her head, and moving past her to look around.

Lulu was dumbfounded she turned to scold Poppy however a violent quake made the glade shake. Lulu looked to Poppy, "Would you keep that darned thing on your back!"

Poppy looked to Lulu, "It is! That wasn't me!" Poppy then exclaimed now concerned. The ground the ground then shook again. Pix then flew frantically up to Lulu ringing and twinkling as he pointed behind Lulu. "What? What do you mean monster?" Lulu asked.

Pix merely twinkled frantically.

"Umm... Lulu was it? You might wanna come take a look," Poppy said looking through the brush a few meters away. Lulu approached with a very fearful Pix close behind. When she looked what she saw was terrifying. There was a huge beast with several arms, teeth like knives, and large feet with talons the size of trees. It's skin was of red and purple hues. It reared back, and let out a terrifying roar.

Lulu's eyes went wide, "What the heck is that?!" Lulu exclaimed. "I dunno but it doesn't look friendly," Poppy expressed.

"We'd better leave c'mon," Poppy said grabbing Lulu's wrist and leading her away. It didn't take Lulu long to pull herself from Poppy's grasp. "I can't just leave!" Lulu began sounding appalled at the mere suggestion, "The only friends I have left live here! I have to protect them!" She said with conviction, before disappearing back through the brush.

Poppy gritted her teeth in frustration before taking off after Lulu.

Lulu burst into the clearing wielding her staff. Not giving the creature any time to think she blasted her glitter lance at it. The shiny spell shot forth eliciting a brilliant explosion. Smoke covered the beasts upper half. The monsters glowing eyes could be seen through the smoke. It then emerged from it completely unscathed.

Lulu growled in frustration taking a few steps back. "What is this thing?" She asked herself.

As the monster reared back to attack Lulu, Poppy came charging from the brush. She put her shield first and smashed the monsters legs out from underneath it. As it's upper half began to fall, Poppy repositioned and brought her hammer up to meat the creatures falling head.

The creature then flew slight back up into the air before slamming back onto the forest floor. Poppy ran up to Lulu, "You alright?" She asked. Lulu nodded, "Why are you helping me?" She asked. "Well we're both yordles. I figured that sort of makes us friends. And I never let friends fight alone." Poppy explained giving a thumbs up.

Poppy deadpanned when she noticed Lulu had started randomly balling. "Hey! What's wrong?!" Poppy asked.

"You consider me as a friend?" Lulu whimpered childishly. "Of course! What else would I consider you as!" Poppy said. Just then Pix flew forth to shield everyone however the creature attacked and swatted them aside breaking the shield effortlessly. Lulu and Poppy smashed against a tree. Poppy looked to her hammer which had broken. Lulu got up bloodied, and looked frantically around Pix.

What she found made her scream in anguish. All that remained of Pix was his small arm a wing and a blood stain on the tree. Tears erupted forth and all Lulu could see was red. She would not let this monster harm any more of the glades residents. Anguish filling her heart, and tears filling her eyes Lulu stood and summoned the last of her power, and shouted, "Tremendo!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

When Lulu next opened her eyes. All she could see was the night sky. She was lying on her back unable to move. The creature had made short work of her, even in her larger form. Lulu wasn't much when came to brute strength so when she used her wild growth on herself and was out of energy afterwards, the monster had little trouble dispatching her. 'In hindsight it might have been better to use it on Poppy...' Lulu thought.

"Wait!" P-Poppy!" Lulu choked out, and rolled onto her side. She could still hear sounds of fighting, and the creature growling. Lulu looked around behind herself to see who appeared to be Poppy fighting the monster, but she looked different. She wore vibrant white and blue star themed armor, her hammer was fixed, and had the same theme. Her hair was now blue, and she was... Flying?

"She's answered her call." A voice echoed into Lulu's mind, "And thus, has risen as Poppy Aromanth, the Vigilant." It spoke again. A light then shone down upon Lulu, "I am the First Star and fate has chosen her to become a Star Guardian. Fate now calls upon you as well young Lulu. Poppy is fighting to protect you, and all that you hold dear. On her own however, she will not succeed."

"Then let me help her! I-I don't wanna lose any more friends!" Lulu spoke wiping her face.

"I thought you might say that. I will grant you the power to save this place, however afterwards you cannot return." The first star explained.

"I don't care so long as I can keep this place safe!" Lulu shouted. "Well said young one," the first star began, and wrapped Lulu in a bright green veil of light.

"Now rise, as a paladin of stardust! As a Star Guardian. Lulu Yuki, the Cheerful!

Lulu transformed her fur vanishing save for what was on her ears, that which turned green along with her hair. A green and white star themed outfit materialized over her old one, and her staff changed form too.

Lulu rushed to Poppy's side, blasting the creature back with a more powerful glitter lance. "Thanks for waiting up, friend." Lulu said. Poppy grinned. Just then the creature blasted a shockwave of void energy at them which they were shielded from completely. Lulu looked up, "Pix?!" She shouted happily. He chirped in response. He'd also been transformed. "Alright let's end this," Lulu said looking to Poppy.

Poppy nodded. Targeting her friend this time Lulu cast her most powerful spell.

"Hugify!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Finally it's out! Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it! By the by my lovelies, whilst I feel the name suits Lulu quite well every time I hear the name, "Yuki," I can't help but think of Mirai Nikki or as some others know it 'The future diaries'.

I'd prefer a different last name for Lulu so PLEASE! Share any and all suggestions!('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')


	4. Arch I: The Call, Chapter 4, The Wise

Janna awoke that morning smiling brightly. She stretched and then scratched her familiar Zephyr, who was nestled beside her sleeping, behind his ears to rouse him. He chirped and yawned. He the looked up at Janna sleepily. "Good morning sleepyhead," Janna told him getting out of bed. She then made her way to her bathroom.

Zephyr watched her go until she closed the bathroom door behind her. He then yawned, closed his eyes and laid his head back down.

Janna closed the bathroom door, and slipped out of her panties first, and then pulled her Pentakill teeshirt

off. She opened the bathroom closet and dropped her dirty clothes in a hamper. She closed the closet, and moved to the shower. She turned the handle for the hot water first, and then turn the handle for the cold water half way. She turned to her mirror and combed the tangles out of he long purple tresses while the water heated up. Once she finished, she sat her comb down on the counter of the sink turned and checked the water.

Once she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped inside, and pulled the curtains closed behind herself. She let the water roll over her tired body. It was comfortable but helped wake her up as well. She was more than ready to wake up aswell; last night she'd dreamt about her sisters that she'd lost in her service as a star guardian.

She quickly shook her head clear of the thoughts. Her service was completed so she tried not to think about those times. Her star guardian powers had almost completely faded at this point so she needn't worry herself with those matters any longer. She washed her body thoroughly, and then moved on to her hair. After she finished shampooing her long hair, she proceeded to rinse it. After her body was completely rinsed, she turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel a then dried her hair and wrapped it in a separate towel.

Upon stepping back outside the bathroom and into her room she noticed Zephyr had fallen back asleep again. Janna giggled at the sight. She once again scratched his ears rousing him, "C'mon now Zephyr, I've got some errands to run today wake up already silly." She said moving past her familiar. She opened her dresser and pulled out fresh underwear first. After she finished putting them on, she searched next for a pair of black leggings and then a white V-neck. Lastly she retrieved her favorite soft purple sweater.

She closed her dresser drawer and moved to her mirror. She sat her clothes down onto her bed and looked into the mirror examining her body. She turned a couple times before she turned to Zephyr whom was watching her from the bed. "Do you think I've been getting bigger lately?" She asked referring to her waist and stomach. Zephyr rolled his eyes, levitated, and flew out of her bedroom. "Zephyr! C'mooon! You're no help at all!" Janna whined .

Janna huffed, and then removed the towel from her head, before proceeding to get dressed. She then moved to the bathroom once more to blow dry her hair, brush her teeth, and do her makeup. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, very light purple eye shadow, and soft pink lipstick. She grabbed her small purse, house keys, and her wallet, before leaving her room. Upon entering the living room Zephyr could be seen sitting on top of the back of the couch next to a large window absorbing the morning sun's rays.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Janna asked smiling at her familiar. Zephyr chirped in response. Janna had a small breakfast herself, and checked the weather forecast for the day, before she put on a pair of dark purple heel boots. She stood and looked to Zephyr, "Ready to go?" She called. Zephyr chirped, floated into the air, and flew over to the front door. Janna moved to the front door and unlocked it and exited her apartment. She held the door for Zephyr and then closed the door, locking it behind them with her keys.

Janna and Zephyr then left for the market. As they walked Janna greeted some of the towns people she knew. One man even flirted with her for a bit, not that it didn't happen often. Janna was beautiful, and everyone in town knew it. Janna had gotten well used to being hit on and could generally tell when someone was being genuine or not. Being the soft spoken woman she was however, she'd simply tell them that she wasn't looking for love yet.

Shortly thereafter, Janna arrived at the market. There were several vendors some selling snacks, some selling produce, or seafood. Janna was here for bread, a few different vegetables, rice and beef. She had plans to make stewed beef rice balls tonight, and have a friend over to watch a scary movie. After about half an hour she'd procured everything she needed. She exited the market place with her products in hand, when suddenly a large explosion across the city shook the entire area.

A powerful gust of wind blew past the surrounding area causing Janna to squint and Zephyr to take cover behind Janna. When it ceased they both looked up and a bright yellow light streaked across the sky landing at the site of the explosion. 'Starlight!' Janna thought recognizing that power. Janna dropped her bags and took a couple steps forward before she called upon the wind and began to hover just above the ground. Zephyr quickly tugged on her sleeve in protest before chirping aloud.

It was Zephyr's job to keep Janna safe and since Janna's service to the first star was completed, she bore no obligation to put herself in harms way. There were other star guardians. The bystanders noticed Janna hovering and moved away confused. Janna didn't look to Zephyr but spoke, "Star Guardians operate in cells of three; there was only one light... Somethings wrong, and I'll not let anymore of my sisters die." Janna said sternly as the wind around her lifted and twirled her hair upward. Janna then took off without a second thought in the direction of the explosion. A sonic boom sounded shortly afterward.

Zephyr quickly chased after Janna. It didn't take Zephyr long to catch up to Janna. He watched her closely. Janna's light was very faint since she was no longer receiving power from the first star. Her power could fail at any time, and she could plummet from the sky. Just then as if on cue Janna's light flickered weakly and she started to fall. Zephyr chirped in panic and zoomed down to her and grabbed onto her body and held on tightly. Her then channeled all his starlight into her.

Janna then regained her power, and balance. As she began flying again, she grabbed Zephyr off her back whom was now unconscious and held him close in her arms. "Thank you Zephyr." She said and then picked up the pace. A little longer and they'd arrived at the sight of the explosion. Janna touched down on the roof of a skyscraper that overlooked the sight. People were scrambling away from the area fearfully. All except for one. Just outside the enormous cloud of smoke stood a girl whom appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen years of age. She wore a vibrant star guardian uniform with hues of yellows, and gold. For her weapon she wielded a brilliant gold bladed star themed saber.

'A melee type!' Janna thought surprised. Melee type Star Guardians were few in numbers since the void creatures were so powerful. The Guardian's skill with their weapon had to be vastly superior to both of their teammates overall skill. They were the best of the best. Janna was impressed, but she was still alone, and upon closer inspection she appeared to be hurt.

The yellow Guardian took a battle stance and pointed her blade forward. Her saber then began glowing bright yellow, and golden wings of light emerged from her back. A powerful yellow aura shined around her body, and she charged into the cloud of dust. She move fast enough that she appeared to vanish from where she stood moments ago. Bright yellow energy blasted, and cleaved through hostiles in the smoke. A moment later another blast of energy blew away the smoke, but it wasn't friendly energy.

The yellow guardian was blasted back and crashed into a nearby vehicle. Beaten and battered the guardian dropped her sword. Janna looked at the creature responsible and was confused. It looked like the Vel class void beast, but it was massive. Almost as much so as a Cho class beast. Not only that, but it's body appeared to be wrapped in a much darker purple energy than normal, and it's eye was all black, much like a black hole.(imagine Dark Star Velkoz)

The beast curled its tentacles around slowly until they pointed at the defenseless young guardian. Black electricity arched off the tips of it's tentacles meeting at a center point in front of the black eye. The eye then lastly began amassing dark energy. Janna turned and sat Zephyr down on the roof. She petted his unconscious body, "You wait here. The power you gave should be more than enough." She said and turned back towards the fight below as a bright purple aura wrapped around her body.

The yellow guardian sat cratered into the car unable to move yet. As she watched the evil back energy continue charging she cursed under her breath, "Damn... Th-This is... where it ends... huh?" She weezed. "Forgive me... Monica." She choked out before clamping her eyes shut in fear. A single tear rolled down her cheek before the blast sounded. A moment or two past before she realized she was still alive. She opened her eyes and winced at a bright purple light shielding her from the ferocious black energy.

When then blast stopped and the smoke cleared both the creature and the yellow guardian were surprised when they saw another star guardian standing between them with a purple uniform that bore a purple four sided star as opposed to the yellow guardians five sided one.

The yellow guardian looked on in surprise at her unexpected savior. Janna looked back at the yellow guardian, "What happened to your team?" She asked the yellow guardian, fearing the answer. When the younger guardian didn't speak but, instead scowled and her eyes shifted to the lower left of her vision, it was all Janna needed to confirm her fears. "I see... Then live for them. I'll take over now." She said.

The young guardian then noticed the four sided stars Janna's uniform sported. "Wait. You're an original! Why are you even hear?! Get out of here this isn't your responsibility anymore!" The youth protested. "And leave a sister to die? I don't think so. Besides you're in no condition to fight any longer." Janna said.

Just then a fluctuation of gravity moved from the void beasts eyes outward. It caused the space around it to warp briefly before suddenly, a voice could be heard. "How peculiar," the distorted voice echoed. Janna and the younger guardian stared wide eyed. Void beasts couldn't speak. But then again this was obviously no normal void beast. "An original who still has some light left? Pray tell why have you come? You're no longer bound correct?" The voice asked Janna.

"The bonds to my sisters would draw me to the battle regardless of whether I still had power." Janna spoke with conviction. It was then the youth noticed that Janna was alone as well. Tears then rolled down the yellow guardian's cheeks, and she gritted her teeth. "Bonds to your fellow guardians hmm? Then allow me to shatter them personally." The voice stopped for a moment and the void beast was sucked into it's black hole of an eye. The black orb then descended down and shrunk.

Then something emerged from the black mass that would forever haunt there dreams.

The creature that next emerged had no eyes razor like teeth, and three long tendrils coming off it's head. It's body appeared to be made of nebulas and galaxies which were wrapped inside very unique armor. It stood there the black mass hovering beneath it's left hand, a large hook and chain in the other.

Janna and the younger guardian could feel a heavy dread looming over them. It almost felt suffocating. Above everything else it felt cold. The creature then began walking towards them. Janna stood fast preparing her self.

The creature then broke into an open sprint towards her, spinning her chain.

The young Guardian struggled to her feet picking up her sword. Her starlight then exploded forth her golden blade then grew in length, transforming into a large star themed halberd. She then moved next to Janna. Janna then spoke, "What are you doing get out of here!" She told the youth. "I don't think so..." she said with a determined smile on her face.

Janna's worry faded and was replaced with the same determination upon hearing her own words. As Janna's own starlight burned forth more smoothly the youth spoke, "Let's show this bastard just how strong starlight really is." Janna nodded in agreement.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Now the real story begins.


	5. Arch I: The Call, Chapter 5, The Enemy

The creature stood there for a moment gazing into the endless black void suspended below it's left hand. It then suddenly broke into an open sprint. As it sprinted towards them the yellow guardian spoke, "Hey, what's your name?" She asked. "Janna Tatsumaki."

"Well then Janna thanks for saving me. Allow me to return the favor." She said as she in turn blasted forth towards the creature at blinding speed. "Wait don't fight alone!" Janna shouted cursing under her breath following from a distance to support her.

The yellow guardian swung her halberd sending a bright yellow blastwave of starlight forth then jumping upwards. The creature held his black orb forth and absorbed the starlight effortlessly. It then stopped, spun it's chain and threw the hook forth at the yellow guardian. Janna threw dense winds forth to shield her. The chain was then deflected.

The creature then in response pointed the orb at Janna which the shot the absorbed starlight back at her. The yellow guardian noticed this and cursed under her breath. She quickly spun and slashed towards Janna send another star blast forward to collide with the other one moments before it hit Janna. The creature then retracted his chain and dodged a downward spin strike from the yellow guardian. She then proceeded to open up with several strikes. The creature was dodging and parrying on equal ground.

The creature then slashed horizontally which the yellow guardian then ducked down to dodge and allow a small typhoon blast from Janna to knock it into the air. The yellow guardian then leapt into the air dashing back and forth at blinding speed striking the creature several times, before spinning to kick it hard back towards the ground. The yellow guardian then once again sent a large blast of yellow starlight forward. This time it hit its mark eliciting a brilliant explosion.

The yellow guardian then landed back down in front of Janna. The smoke cloud was large and they couldn't see the creature. "Did we get it?" The yellow guardian asked. "I don't know stay on guard. Whatever this thing is it's far stronger than a normal void creature." Janna said. The yellow guardian turned to look back to Janna and saw the creature behind her rearing it's arm back hook in hand. Before Janna could react the youth had knocked her aside. Janna lifted herself up off of her side and looked to the youth and her mind went blank as she saw her get her abdomen slashed open.

Janna's mind instantly went back to when she'd lost her teammates all those years ago and as tears erupted forth she screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

As Jinx flew through the stars at a leisurely pace, she was learning about her familiar's, "Ok ok, hold on. So you're Shiro and you turn into a mini-gun?" Shiro then chirped happily in response. "And you're Kuro, and turn into a frikin rocket launcher?" Jinx spoke with an excited giggle. Kuro then chirped pridefully. Shiro then bumped into Kuro as if telling him not to hog the spotlight.

Shiro then chirped once more. "What?! Hold on! I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I can actually understand you two pipsqueaks and now you're telling me you can fuse?!" Jinx said genuinely surprised looking to Kuro for confirmation. Kuro then confirmed it. Jinx then imagined a gatling rocket launcher, drooling at the prospect.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Jinx jumped. She spun around to face the direction that the screaming came from, the direction of the earth. Shiro then chirped frantically.

"Huh? Another guardian?" Shiro chirped again. Jinx's eyes narrowed, "No more sorrow." She spoke angrily thinking of Vi. Activating her wings she shouted, "No more!!!" She then exploded forth warping space around her as she accelerated to faster than light speed.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Lulu and Poppy flew together with Pix through a wormhole the first star had opened for them. They had been chatting idly as they passed through the portal to the new dimension they'd be calling home now. Lulu was telling Poppy about how she'd lost her friends because of the glades magical properties and her short attention span. "Wow that's really tragic Lulu. I'm really sorry you had to go through that." Poppy said solemnly.

Lulu wiped her face before responding, "Heh, well I suppose it's not all bad. I mean got to meet Pix." She said with a giggle when he chirped in response. Lulu then looked to Poppy and smiled, "And you too!" She said happily. Poppy smiled warmly in response. Just then they emerged from the wormhole into the space of their new dimension.

Poppy and Lulu stopped to look around for a moment. It was deafeningly quite even for the void of space.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

They turned in the direction of the scream. Moments later a red shooting star could be seen streak through the space a distance away in the direction of the scream. Poppy and Lulu looked to each other and nodded. They then took off in the direction of the noise.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Lux sat in professor Ryze's class looking down at her note pad. She rested her head in one hand as she revised her notes. She doodled little chibi characters around the edges of her notes of the faces of her teammates the first star had shown her. She wondered what their names were.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Lux snapped the led on her pencil. She then shuddered fearfully. 'That scream... Another guardian?' She thought. Lux then raised her hand. "P-Professor?"

"Hmm? What is it Luxanna?" He asked stopping his lesson for a moment.

"May I be excused... I don't f-feel well." She asked with all eyes on her. "Of course. Lindsey can you take lux to the infirma-"

"That's ok I'll be fine on my own." Lux interrupted him rising from her seat and leaving the classroom not even taking her bag. Lindsey looked on as Lux rushed out concerned. Lux hurried to the roof and transformed. She could sense the anguish this other guardian felt. It was suffocating but she steeled herself nevertheless and flew off fast in the direction of the scream only she could hear.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

After the creature slashed her stomach it jumped back a few meters. The younger guardian's abdomen spurred out blood before she grabbed it and fell over in pain. Janna rushed to the youth's side. "It's alright you're ok!" She shouted frantically trying to keep the young woman from losing consciousness. "Hey look at me! Focus on my voice! You're ok!" Janna spoke audibly and began trying to heal the wounds. "J-Janna." The youth tried. "Don't speak save your strength. I'm healing you." Janna said tearing up. The younger guardian's light began leaving her body, sign of a dying guardian.

"Janna y-you don't have e-nough light l-left." The younger spoke. Janna clamped her eyes shut and shook her head in denial. She knew it too but she kept trying anyway.

"This is what you're bonds get you. Anguish and heartache," the creature spoke as it watched Janna futilely attempt to save her ally. "In the void there is no pain. Surrender your remaining light and know peace." It spoke again. Janna gritted her teeth. "Jann-"

"No! Not again..."

The youth's eyes widened. Janna was crying, but she was smiling. She stopped healing the youth for a moment. "Just a sec." Janna told her, and then stood and turned to face the creature. "You're wrong... My bonds to my sisters have only ever brought me happiness, strength, and love. I'm crying because I care for them. I stand by what I said earlier, my bonds to my sisters would draw me towards the battle regardless of my having any light left or not." Janna spoke.

The youth then noticed her light that was leaving her was congregating in Janna's left hand. "J-Janna! N-No!" "Shh it's alright." Janna spoke calmly. She then wiped her face and steeled her expression, "You are right about one thing though."

The creature lifted it gaze curiously. "There is no pain in the void... But there isn't anything else either." Janna said as she finished extracting the rest of the younger guardian's light. She then raised it up above her. The youth's guardian uniform vanished and her normal clothing, now in tatters reappeared.

"Enough of this! Perish!" The creature shouted blasting forth at Janna.

The yellow light turned bright purple. "Janna D-Don't! If you do this you'll never be free. You'll be a g-guardian indefinitely!" Janna turned her head to look back at the youth just as the purple light shone the brightest and the creature was right in front of her, "I'm ok with that."

The light then exploded outward forcing the creature back again. The light was as bright as the sun but it was purple and right in front of them. The wind then picked up quickly as a dense dome of hurricane force winds surrounded the light and then expanded.

The youth watched the spectacle right before she was enveloped by the powerful winds. She propped herself up on her elbow wincing in the light and winds. Just then she realized something. Nothing hurt anymore. She looked down to where she was wounded but nothing was there.

There was no evidence she was ever injured in the first place. Zephyr opened his eyes slowly feeling his power quickly return. He levitated and then flew over to the ledge and looked down to see bright purple light and high speed winds. Zephyr chirped excitedly and zoomed down to join Janna. The creature stood and covered it face. "You claim to want our light but cower in the face of it? Truly disappointing aren't you?" Janna's voice echoed from within the monsoon. The youth grinned feeling a sense of pride.

The creature snarled and then roared fiercely in response and threw its hook forwards. It was simply deflected by dense winds. "Shall I tone it down a bit for you then?!" She shouted powerfully. The light receded and the winds died back down. After it all cleared the creature growled, and the youth's jaw dropped in astonishment. Janna's uniform had changed to better convey how powerful she was. Zephyr hovered next to her protectively. Janna purple colors were no longer dull but were bright and vibrant. Her staffs length increased and changed shape as well. And finally her uniform bore no longer a four sided purple star but a bright golden five sided star.

The creature growled but stood calmly. "It matters not you're still just one guardian. I'll dispose of you the same way I did that other foolish child." It said. 'Dammit he's right.' the youth thought.

Just then the creature got hit by a huge bright shining pink and dark purple projectile. The ensuing explosion was massive. Once it cleared the creature had been forced to take a knee.

"Just what the hell makes you think she's alone?!" A voice shouted from atop the skyscraper. Just then red starlight leapt from the top and cratered into the street in front of Janna. When the dust settled all present could see the red themed star guardian in front of them. She had long wavy crimson pigtails and wings made of light, one white and the other dark purple. Lastly she held a massive white and black star themed rocket launcher, and an aggressive snarl.

The creature sighed and stood once more, "You caught me off guard, but sneak attacks only work once. And on more makes no difference. I fought the two of them without incident, you're no different." The creature spoke lifting its hook. The red guardian then sensed two more powers, and smiled.

Just then a bright blast of glitter struck the creature not doing much but still distracted for what came next. "Go Poppy!" Next a bright blue light smashed into the ground sending such violent shockwaves forth the the earth beneath the creature's feet exploded up and out, blasting it into the air. As it spun in the air the blue light took off once more stopped above the creature and just before it struck the creature again the party below were able to make out the blue light. It was yet another star guardian this one with blue and white armor using a massive hammer. She was also noticeably small. The blue guardian the quite literally brought the hammer down smashing the creature back down through the air and into the ground.

The blue guardian landed back down beside the red one and once the smoke cleared a green themed guardian stood on the other side of the red one of similar stature. She had a catalyst and a familiar like Janna. The creature was trying to get it's bearings, it armor was visibly damaged. It was cracked everywhere with void energy shining through. The red guardian then began laughing like mad. When she finally finished she propped her foot up on some rubble and leaned down onto her knee with her elbow holding her rocket launcher on her other shoulder and spoke, "I thought sneak attack's only worked once! Hahaha! And what happened to defeating us without incident huh?" Can you still do it?!" The red guardian taunted the creature.

It then stood roared and summoned all it's remaining power, pointed the black orb forth and shot a massive, dense black beam forward. Janna shielded herself and the youth. Pix shielded Lulu and Poppy, and Jinx simply smiled like mad. When the dust began to clear everyone looked around for the red guardian fully expecting her to have been vaporized since there hadn't been enough shields to go around.

When they saw her she was surrounded by a dense shield of raw starlight. She was completely unfazed. The blue guardian then shouted, "what's wrong with you?! You could've gotten us all killed, taunting it like that!" The red guardian simply looked on at the creature which was now drained of power. "Simmer down short stuff. I knew we'd be fine." The red guardian said. "You knew you'd be fine with you powerful shield but what if ours hadn't held?!" The blue guardian spat back.

"What shield?" The red guardian said. "The one that you just us-... Wait, you didn't cast that shield?" The blue guardian asked. "I can't cast a shield." The red one spoke. The blue guardian starred wide eyed. 'Was she just gunna take it? Is she really that powerful?' She thought. "Wait then who-" just as the blue guardian began the question another body descended gently onto the ground in front of them. It was yet another star guardian. This one bore a vibrant pink uniform and a catalyst.

The creature off in front of them was on it's knees. And couldn't move. The pink colored guardian starred at it.

"My turn."

The creature looked up into blinding light and was then no more.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

R.I.P. DarkStar Thresh shouldn't have tried to 1v5. This chapter was a blast to write hope you all enjoyed. If so don't forget to tell me how much by leaving a comment!


	6. Arch I: The Call, Ch 6, First Contact

Everyone looked on in awe as the pink guardian blasted the creature with dense raw starlight. Once the blast ceased the creature was gone save for its black orb that lie in a smoldering ditch that stretched down the expanse of the street they were on. They all except for the red guardian stared wide eyed at the guardian responsible for creating it. "Tch, show off," Jinx muttered. The pink star guardian seemed to hear that as she deadpanned before turning to the others, "Thanks for weakening it! That may not have defeated it right away if you guys weren't here!" She said sheepishly.

"No no! Don't worry! I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we're grateful really!" Poppy spoke up waving her off. Lulu nodded behind Poppy. "You should speak for yourself..." Jinx said clearly this time looking away, crossing her arms and dropping Shiro and Kuro allowing them to unfuse and revert to their normal forms, "I could've taken'em."

Poppy growled, "Could you at least try to be thankful?! She was just trying to help!" Poppy shouted towards Jinx. Lux frantically looked back and forth between the red and blue guardians trying to get them to stop fighting.

Janna smiled as she watched the younger guardians bicker. It took her back to the days when she used to do the same thing with her teammates. She then however noticed something, nobody here knew each other. 'Surely not everyone here lost their team did they?' Janna thought worriedly. "Pardon me everyone?" Janna tried. It was no use; Jinx and Poppy's arguing was too loud for her to be heard.

"Why don't you just shut that tiny little mouth of yours kid!" Jinx shouted. "Kid?! Oh that's it I'll show you just what this 'kid' is capable of!" Poppy shouted back challenging Jinx. Lux was frantically trying to break the two of them up unsuccessfully.

"Um? Excus-" Janna began again.

"Oooooh!?~ You wanna go?!~" Jinx said in a sing song voice as powerful electricity began arching rapidly up and down her arm all while smiling madly. Growling at each other they leapt back a few paces. Poppy readied her hammer and Jinx pointed her index finger at poppy making a gun shape with her hand, as the energy gathered at her fingertip. Poppy's starlight exploded forth burning brightly.

As the youth Janna saved, looked on she felt sorry for Janna as the rest seemed to ignore her, that is until she looked to Janna who's starlight was warping a small amount of space around her. Janna was smiling sweetly, however her left eye was twitching in irritation. The youth looked on fearfully as Jinx shot her proton starlight forth and Poppy stood fast with her fierce blue starlight burning hot.

Janna lifted her large catalyst to point forth, and in between the two guardians a small ball of dense solar wind spun fast. Poppy and Jinx both looked on in surprise as the solar winds exploded outward instantly dispelling Jinx's blast, and knocking both parties on their rears. The youth's jaw dropped, 'Did Janna really just call forth solar winds?!' She thought.

Jinx and Poppy looked over to the purple guardian dumbfounded by what had just happened. Janna then cleared her throat and spoke, "Guardian's shouldn't fight each other. Any how, I was going to ask... Where the rest of all of your teammates were?" Janna asked.

Everyone looked around at each other. Jinx stood back up and spoke up first, "Um I don't know about them but I just became a guardian the other day-" Jinx began before she was interrupted by Shiro chirping. "Wait... what?! A year ago?" She asked confused.

The others watched as Shiro and Kuro took turns communing with their guardian. "Light years huh? It only felt like hours but, I guess that make sense. So I guess I'm actually a second year guardian now due to a little cosmic road trip I took recently." Jinx told Janna shrugging. That seem to catch the pink guardians attention as she hopped slightly in place raising her hand, "Oh! I'm also a second year! But I've been working solo up till now. Luxanna Crownguard, but you guys can just call me Lux." She said taking a small bow.

Jinx looked the pink Guardian up and down a few times before looking away. "Us too! Us too! We were just made guardians recently after saving my home from a big monster!" Lulu chimed in holding her arms out wide for emphasis. Poppy stood and moved back to Lulu's side chuckling, "Yep the first star brought us from another dimension. My names Poppy and this is Lulu." Poppy told Janna.

Janna brought her hand to her chin, 'The only ones who know each other are Lulu and Poppy?' She thought, 'But then...?' Just then Her mind went back to when Lux had said she'd been solo... Up until now? Janna then looked up at the group then put it together. Together with herself as a re-awoken star guardian this group made up a five count cell. They were rare but it they were real. "Just a moment," Janna said looking to Zephyr who nodded in response and then closed his eyes.

Just then a veil of light the shape of a young girl gradually enveloped Zephyr. None recognized the girl, save for Jinx. "Hello again Modoka," Janna greeted the girl. Jinx raised an eyebrow at the name, and the rest looked somewhat confused. The girls eyes widened and she brought her hand to her heart, tears threatening to escape, "No... T-tell me it's not true Janna..." she said. Her voice echoed as she spoke. "I'm afraid it is..." Janna spoke with a warm smile. The girl looked down towards the ground solemnly, "I'm sorry... I'm s-so sorry" the girl said as she began to weep.

The other guardians except, once again, for Jinx approached to comfort the girl. Jinx merely released a, "Hmph!" Before turning her back. Janna lifted the girls chin so she met her gaze, "No more tears now; what's done is done. I don't regret my decision." Janna said brushing away her tears. As the other guardians surrounded her and Janna, the girl giggled, "I just remembered their all new guardians; none of them except for Jinx has seen me like this yet."

The guardians looked to each other confused. Janna simply smiled. The girl then took on a gentle pink glow and then levitated up into the sky and stopped where the first star usually was in the night sky, her long regal dress flowing gently in the breeze. Next the girl began explosively emanating extremely bright pink light.

It took a moment but they all recognized the warmth of the light shining upon them. 'This is!' Lux thought. Just then before the rest of them could react, Lulu who now had tears in her eyes rocketed up towards Madoka shouting, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!" Madoka caught the young guardian who was now balling childishly in her embrace. Madoka giggled as Lulu's momentum sent them both into a spiral.

Once they stopped spinning Lulu looked up at Madoka, "Thank you soooo much!" Lulu whimpered. "Whatever for Lulu?" Madoka asked smiling warmly.

"For giving me the strength to save my home!" Lulu exclaimed. As Madoka descended back to the ground with Lulu in her arms she spoke, "I'd never allow the void to hurt the innocent." She told the green guardian.

"Ha! That's rich! What about me then huh?!" Jinx shouted. Surprised everyone else turned their attention to Jinx. Jinx's teeth were bared and her countenance bore an excess of anger with a hint of insanity. "Nah, y'kno what fuck me; what about everyone else? Who have you actually saved? Apparently it's us guardians who do all the work, and getting fucked in return." Jinx shouted at Madoka, her irritation evident.

Janna stepped forward to defend Madoka but was stopped by her. Madoka put Lulu down and turned towards Jinx. "I need emissaries. Getting around isn't exactly easy as a star." Madoka told her.

"Oh so you mean to tell me you can't fight in this form?" Jinx asked refusing to let her off the hook. "If I were to attempt to save someone in this form, the results would be catastrophic for not just the planet but, the entire galaxy. You see, not only do I not have as much control in this form however, if I were to remain like this my Schwartzschild radius would catch up to me and I'd physically transform into a supermassive black hole unlike anything that yet exists in the known universe. Which would not only spell disaster for all but, it would cut off all guardians link to the light leaving the universe defenseless." Madoka finished.

Jinx scowled angrily tears brimming in her eyes. "A guardian would not have made it in time to save your sister... That left only you. Any else would have fled." Madoka explained. "But I still lost her!!!" Jinx shouted her tears now rolling down her cheeks. Her expression was one more of desperation now. The other guardians now stood wide eyed. This seemly crazy guardian had actual reason to be so. "I know. I really am sorry Jinx. I just-" Madoka began.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! AAAAGGGGHH!" Jinx screamed bringing her hands to her head as her powerful, dense, starlight exploded outward and began burning bright. The rest grew surprised at the display; her raw aura rivaled the power of Lux's and the creature's blasts from earlier combined. Just then Jinx rocketed upward at unimaginable speed cratering the ground she'd previously stood upon. She flew up towards the now rising moon in the sky. Poppy stared wide eyed, 'She really was just gunna take it,' Poppy thought. Lux who already felt for Jinx, tried to follow but was stopped by Madoka.

Lux looked to her confused. "Just give her some space. Jinx means well, however the circumstances which led to her awakening were... Less then ideal." Madoka explained to the group. "Now first things first," Madoka said changing gears. She turned to the youth Janna saved, who's eyes went wide before her gaze drifted towards the lower right of her vision.

"Miho Hotaru, you fought valiantly in the face of sheer terror and steeled yourself in the face of agonizing sorrow." Madoka began offering the young guardian her hand. The youth now tearing up took Madoka's hand. As she helped the youth to her feet Madoka spoke again, "You are a shining example of what all guardians should aim to be. As your mantle has been taken up by a fellow guardian, you are now free from your service."

Miho was trembling and sniffing. She felt guilty for making Janna do what she did just to save her. "If your pain as a guardian is too much, I can now remove the memory of your service, should you so desire." Madoka offered still holding the youth's hands. Janna turned away, she felt the same pain as Miho, however she wasn't prepared to let her die. "No." Miho whimpered. Madoka smiled warmly. Janna turned back around surprised. "I don't ever want to forget my sisters, and I don't want to forget what Janna did for me." Miho said and looked past Madoka at Janna, her eyes full of tears. Janna then began tearing up as well. "I would have one request of you Madoka." Miho said wiping her face and moving past Madoka to stand in front of Janna. "Oh?" Madoka responded.

"Mmmhmm! I wanna be part of Janna's host family." Miho said smirking. Janna's eyes widened a bit. Miho smiled, wiped away Janna's tears, the spun to face Madoka while throwing her arm around Janna's shoulder, pulling her closer, "I have to make sure my crybaby older sister doesn't misuse my starlight."

Madoka smiled happily, "Very well." She agreed. Janna felt her heart flutter, now overjoyed she couldn't think to do anything else aside from what Miho said... So she cried, and Miho smiled comforting her.

The other guardians smiled or chucked at the exchange. "Now with all of that out of the way. The reason for Janna summoning me here was so that I may confirm what she'd already pieced together." Madoka began drawing the attention of all whom remained present. "You all are members of a five-count cell Jinx included. You'll all be led by Luxanna here," Madoka spoke gesturing to lux.

"M-Me?! Wouldn't, J-Janna was it?" Lux asked Janna. Janna nodded. "Wouldn't Janna be a better choice? She broke up that fight so fast where as I couldn't even get through to them." Lux protested. "Janna will guide you and set you on the right path, however her time as a leader has passed." Madoka told her.

To say Lux appeared to be nervous would be an obvious understatement. "Now... I'll take this to someplace safe," Madoka said summoning an orb of starlight around the orb the creature used and tapped the top of the orb causing it to vanish. "Until next time guardians." Madoka said before she turned into light, and vanished leaving Zephyr in her wake.

"Say, how can Ms. Madoka be here and all the way out in space at the same time!?" Lulu shouted spontaneously. The rest of them laughed heartily at the youngest guardians statement. "What? Did I say something funny? You guuuuys~!" Lulu whined arms flailing.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

A/N: Hello again my lovelies! I know this wasn't supposed to be next, but I just couldn't help myself! I'm having so much fun writing this story! Therefore it's probably going to be this story getting a bit more Love. It just feels so Impossible to write anything else at the moment! Till next time!


End file.
